Sans dessus dessous
by Les Lyokofans
Summary: XANA imagine une stratégie particulièrement retorse pour troubler nos amis: Lyoko est comme ils ne l'ont jamais vu!


Sans dessus dessous

Ecrit par CoCo, le 1 mai 2004

Histoire de la rubrique Fan Fiction du site home.tele2.fr/codelyoko/

Il est 16h00, au collège Kadic, (les oiseaux brillent le soleil chante), il fait relativement chaud mais la température ne dépasse pas une trentaine de degrés...   
Odd, combien de temps il reste ?   
Eh Ulrich, j'espère que t'as pas l'intention de m'demander l'heure toutes les cinq minutes, il est cinq minutes de plus qu'il y a cinq minutes ! T'inquiètes elle t'attendra ta Yumi ! On est pas prêts de sortir de physiques si tu veux savoir...   
Regardes Sisi, elle a l'air passionnée par ce que dit la prof peut-être qu'elle trouve enfin comment créer une machine à fabriquer des neurones avec toutes ces formules chimiques...   
Mais Ulrich tu sais bien qu'on peut plus rien pour elle c'est un cas désespéré...   
Sissi les regarde d'un air menaçant, Odd et Ulrich grand sourire qui en dit long sur ce qu'ils pensent.   
Sissi, peux-tu me dire comment on fait de l'eau ? demanda la prof.   
Euh...Ben...C'est quand les océans sont absorbés c'est sous forme de nuages et euh il pleut et euh...   
Eclatements de rire dans toute la classe.   
T'as oublié de parler des nappes souterraines ! fait remarquer Odd, après quoi les rires redoublent d'intensité...   
Mais avant que Madamme Herz ait pu sanctionné qui que ce soit la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours se fit entendre pour la plus grande joie de tous les élèves...   
Odd, grogna Sissi, quand on sait pas ce que veut dire "capharnaüm" en cours de français on se moque pas des autres par ce qu'ils n'ont pas réussi pour la même raison!   
Oups ! Touché ! fait Odd en faisant semblant de tomber sur le sol en se tenant l'épaule.   
Attention ! Sissi attaque ! Moins 30 points de vie par impacte ! Odd, dévirtualisation !   
Ahaha ! Ulrich ! Mortel ton truc !   
C'est quoi vot' charabia là ? Un nouveau jeu débile ? Oh Ulrich, si tu te décides pas à lâcher cet abruti complet qui te sert d'ami et les autres, je pourrai jamais sortir avec toi !   
Voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Bah Sissi dis-toi que j'ai pas envie de sortir avec toi tant que t'auras pas trouvé un moyen de te rendre un minimum intelligente !   
Sissi s'éloigne écarlate, comme toujours elle n'aura pas eu le mot de la fin...   
Ah et dire qu'on a les moyens de l'envoyer loin de là avec not'copain Xana...   
Ouais, et c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque...Mais c'est vrai qu'elle nous manquerait quand même, on rigolerait avec qui après ? Hervé et Nicolas, pas marrants eux...   
Tiens voilà Yumi ! fait Ulrich en la pointant du doigt.   
Salut les gars ! J'viens de croiser Sissi, j'imagine que vous avez encore bien rigolé, nan ? Tiens...Jérémie n'est pas avec vous ?   
Bah tu sais, matérialisation d'Aelita... fit comprendre Ulrich à Yumi.   
Je vois. Bon bah on y va sans lui alors ?   
Faut passer chez "Nouvelle-Planche", faut que j'm'en reprenne une, j'ai bousillé la mienne ce week-end !   
Odd, c'est "NewBoard" que ça se dit...   
Je sais Ulrich mais en anglais j'ai pas l'accent qu'il faut et...   
Ils continuèrent comme ça à parler de tout et de rien et en arrivant à coin de rue virent une bène se renverser toute seule alors que le temps était au plus calme, le soleil au zénith et pas le moindre souffle de vent, bref un temps étouffant...   
Tiens, un suicide de poubelle ! Xana n'arrivant pas à s'en prendre à ce qui vit, reporterait sa haine sur les poubelles ?!   
J'dois avouer que c'est bizarre mais il n'y a pas de quoi étiqueter du Xana partout Odd, il est calme en ce moment, mais j'le sens mal, c'est le calme avant la tempête comme on dit...s'inquiéta Yumi.   
Ils reprirent leur chemin pour aller en ville et arrivés à un second carrefour, leurs regards se tournèrent vers une poubelle mais rien ne se passa alors ils se mirent à rire de leur réaction, quelle idée de fixer une poubelle...   
Une chose est sûre, entama Ulrich, le gars qui vient de passer et qui nous a regardés fixer la poubelle doit se demander ce qui nous est arrivé...   
On devient Ordurophobes renchérit Odd   
OK, y a vraiment de quoi trouver notre réaction stupide mais quand on en a vu autant que nous, y a de quoi tourner à la paranoïa, remarqua Yumi.   
Tiens un ciné ! Ca vous dit ? Moi j'dis ça comme ça mais c'est vrai qu'ça m'intéresse ! Y a un nouveau film là qu'a l'air pas mal, je connais pas le titre mais c'est un psychopate qu'essaye d'éliminer toujours les mêmes ados qui déjouent tous ses plans...   
Ouais Odd, dis-moi ton film ne s'appellerait pas Xana le supercalculateur ??? ironisa Yumi.   
Bon moi j'suis partant en tout cas j'ai de quoi payer ma place, Yumi qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Ulrich sortit une poignée de pièces de sa poche.   
Ok je vous suis...   
Géant, grouillez-vous y a du monde !   
Attendez j'envoie un message à Jérem' pour le prévenir que je coupe mon portable...   
Eh Ulrich ça pouvait attendre ! s'exclamma Odd en voyant un nouveau couple entrer dans la salle de réservations de places.   
Ulrich finit de tapper son message et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois dans le hall aux guichets de réservation.   
Bonjour 3 places pour "Poursuite mortelle" s'il vous plaît, demanda Yumi à la femme qui lui donna ce qu'elle attendait et qui en contrepartie encaissa la monnaie des trois ados.   
Ils choisirent leurs places dans la salle et regardèrent tranquillement le film, quand celui-ci se finit, la salle se vida instantanément.   
J'ai adoré le passage où l'autre lui explique que son...Eh ! Vous m'écoutez oui ?!   
Yumi et Ulrich balayèrent la salle des yeux et s'étonnèrent de la salleté de celle-ci.   
Vous avez vu ça ? ! On peut pas mettre un pied devant l'autre sans écraser des popcorns ou shooter dans des canettes ! C'est rarement aussi sale d'habitude...   
Quoi ?! C'est pour admirer la déco du sol que vous m'avez coupé la parole alors que j'me lançais dans une explication super intéressante ?!   
Odd, on t'a pas coupé la parole, tu t'es interrompu tout seul quand t'as remarqué qu'on t'écoutait plus.   
Tout juste Ulrich mais ça vous excuse pas pour autant ! Sinon...Vous pensez qu'y a un rapport avec la poubelle de tout à l'heure et par conséquent avec Xana ?   
Faut arrêter la paranoïa, on voit du Xana partout ! Quand c'est pas les cours, c'est lui qui nous défie, quand est-ce qu'on se repose nous ? Répondit Ulrich à une question par une autre.   
Tout en se questionnant ils sortirent de la salle et bientôt du complexe et s'arrêtèrent net.   
Bouche bée ils parcoururent les alentours de leur regard et le premier à réagir devant ce spectacle fût Ulrich...   
Bah voilà Odd ! c'est ça le capharnaüm, tu pourras remercire Sissi de te l'avoir rappelé, bon en attendant j'aime pas beaucoup ça j'appelle Jérem' c'est du Xana tout craché.   
J'veux bien te croire Ulrich, annonça Yumi, mais pourquoi Xana s'amuserait à faire le bazarre, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui apporter ?   
Peut-être qu'il avait juste envie de réorganiser la ville à sa façon, il s'est réveillé et s'est exclammé "grand nettoyage de printemps" et voilà ! En tout cas, si un jour j'ai besoin d'un décorateur, faites-moi penser de rayer "Xana" de la liste.   
C'est bon Jérémy est prévenu, il arrive pas à joindre Aelita et il peut pas savoir si une tour est activée...J'lui ai demandé de jeter un oeil au collège si y a pas eu trop de dérangement, il a dit qu'il me recontacterait pour me dire ça...   
N'empêche que je vois vraiment pas l'intérêt qu'aurait Xana à mettre le bazarre...répéta Yumi.   
Bah il devait s'ennuyer de nous tout simplement ! Présuma Odd.   
En attendant on ferait mieux d'aller à l'usine, il faut vérifier si une tour a été activée...Ca commence en petit bazarre et on sait pas comment ça peut finir...En plus Jérémie nous y attend, explique Ulrich.   
Nos trois héros se dirigèrent donc vers le collège Kadic toujours en scrutant les alentours sur leur passage, toutes les rues étaient jonchées d'une épaisseur de détritus d'au moins dix centimètres de haut dans lesquelles il était difficile de progresser...   
Eh Xana ! T'épargnes vraiment rien ! Mes nouvelles pompes elles auraient sûrement pas accepté de m'accompagner si elles avaient su à quoi s'attendre !   
Eh odd ! Des pompes ça se nettoie...Tiens... C'est bizarre, on est entourés d'ordures mais y a pas d'odeur, en tout cas pas désagréable...   
Bah on va pas s'en plaindre si Xana a voulu nous épargner ça ! proposa Odd en guise de solution au problême de Yumi.   
  
Pendant ce temps sur Lyoko, Aelita sort d'une tour du territoire du désert pour arriver dans celui de la forêt...   
Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait mais lorsqu'elle arriva sur une plate-forme dans ce territoire, pas le moindre arbre n'était visible...   
Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? En plus je n'arrive pas à joindre Jérémie...Hein ?! Des pulsations ! Xana ! Il faut que j'arrive à le joindre...   
  
Entre temps Yumi Ulrich et Odd arrivent au collège où ils remarquent les mêmes ordures et le même bazarre que dans la ville ils descendent à l'usine où Jérémie les attend.   
Qu'est-ce qui se passe pas moyen de joindre Aelita, en plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle aussi essaye de me joindre mais sans succès...Bon allez vous foncez sur Lyokô me régler ce problème et vous assurer qu'Aelita s'y trouve...Je vous virtualise dans le territoire de la forêt, c'est ce qu'on avait convenu avec Aelita si j'devais vous envoyer si jamais j'arrivais pas à la joindre donc on fait comme ça...   
Jérémie, tu pourras nous guider ? j'veux dire, on sera en contact ?s'inquiéta Ulrich.   
Je sais pas du tout, tout dépend de si c'est Aelita que j'arrive pas à joindre ou carrément Lyoko, et pour le moment je n'ai essayé de joindre qu'Aelita...   
C'est pas bon à savoir ça, opina Yumi.Mais bon, on n'a pas vraiment le choix...   
On va devoir jouer à "coucou c'est nous" tous seuls ?Ca me plaît assez, ça va pimenter le combat !   
"Coucou c'est nous"?S'interrogea Yumi en regardant Odd d'un air ignorant.   
Ouais, "coucou c'est nous", rétorqua Ulrich, c'est le nom que Odd a donné à notre diversion pendant qu'Aelita essaye de désactiver les tours.   
Bon bah grouillez-vous d'aller jouer à "coucou c'est nous" les scanners attendent...Ordonna Jérémie, autoritaire.   
Les trois ados foncent donc chacun dans un scanner et Jérémie entra sur son clavier des combinaisons de touches que lui seul pouvait comprendre sans la moindre difficulté en répétant le traditionnel "transfert Odd" "Scanner Odd" "Virtualisation" répétant les mêmes combinaisons pour Ulrich et Yumi.   
Comme prévu ils furent tous trois virtualisés sur le territoire de la forêt ou presque...   
C'est quoi le délire ? On était censés arriver sur le territoire de la forêt nan ? Jérémie s'est planté, c'est désert ici ! Remarqua Ulrich étonné de ne pas voir d'arbres   
Ouais c'est à croire que le bazarre que Xana a fait chez nous est pour remplacer le vide d'ici, c'est la seule poubelle qu'il a trouvé alors il s'est débarassé de ces cochonneries sur Terre ! Proposa Odd avec son habituel sourire, quand il eut achevé sa phrase, apparut une petite forme familière au loin qui courait vers eux.   
Aelita ! Reconnut Yumi.   
Ouah Yumi y a des moments tu me surprends ! D'ici t'as réussi à reconnaître le petit machin ridicule qui court de là bas pour nous rejoindre sans...   
Odd, ote-moi d'un doute, ça pouvait être qui d'autre ?   
Oups Yumi attaque, impacte, moins 40 points de vie...   
?   
Nan rien Yumi c'est un délire qu'on a partagé avec Sissi tout à l'heure...l'informa Ulrich, souriant.   
Salut vous trois,lance Aelita essoufflée, j'ai pas réussi à joindre Jérémie alors je vous attendais dans le territoire de la forêt comme convenu, j'ai ressenti des pulsations une tour est forcément activée mais j'ai jamais pu la repérer...C'est bizarre...En plus il n'y a rien que du sol, pas un arbre, pourtant dans la forêt...   
Eh bah c'est bien ce que j'disais, Xana refait la déco et pas seulement sur Terre apparemment...   
Que veux-tu dire Odd, sur Terre aussi, il n'y a plus d'arbre ?   
Nan, c'est pas tout à fait ça Aelita, Xana a préféré mettre le bazarre chez nous pendant qu'il range sur Lyokô apparemment, intervient Ulrich en désignant l'espace vide autour d'eux.   
Odd écoutait tout en bondissant et s'accroupissant, en s'entraînant à viser des sbires de Xana imaginaires, puis à un certain moment resta sur le sol le regard fixé sur la plte-forme d'en face la tête sur le sol et les mains sur les côtés de celle-ci comme quand on cherche à écouter des bruits venant du sol, l'expression sur son visage parraissait inquiète, on aurait dit qu'il venait d'apercevoir quelquechose d'avraissemblable tandis que Ulrich, Yumi et Aelita continuaient à faire le bilan sur les dernières manifestations de Xana.Soudain ils s'interrompirent trouvant étrange que Odd se soit calmé et ne dise plus le moindre mot, en effet, un Odd calme ne dit rien qui vaille...   
Odd, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? ! interrogea Ulrich, nerveusement.   
Les, les arbres, je crois que j'viens d'les retrouver...   
Quoi ? ! s'inquiéta Yumi de plus en plus.   
Ben disons qu'ils ont oublié qu'il fallait pousser...vers le ciel, bégaya Odd d'un humour noir.   
Ulrich se mit dans la même position que Odd ayant eu peur de comprendre.   
Mince alors ! Les arbres sont tournés vers le bas ! Venez voir ! il fit signe à Aelita et Yumi de les rejoindre.   
Oh non...J'ai bien peur d'avoir compris, Aelita devint livide en prononçant ces mots, je crois que non seulement les arbres sont à l'envers mais aussi que tout Lyoko est inversé et tourné vers le bas, autrement dit on marcherait sur le dessous des plate-formes de Lyoko !   
Tu m'inquiètes, dans ce cas les tours sont...   
Tournées vers le bas elles-aussi, acheva Ulrich la phrase de Yumi, et la tour activée est juste en dessous de nous...!   
Alors on est SUR le DESSOUS, c'est compliqué tout ça ! mais j'ai compris l'idée principale ! En fait on est mal barrés ! Mais on a l'habitude, c'est toujours comme ça nan? ironisa Odd essayant de dissimuler son inquiétude.   
Pendant ce temps Jérémie essayait désespérément de joindre nos 4 héros, en vain...Mais au bout d'un moment il y parvint.   
Odd, tu m'entends ? !   
Aïe! Bah comment ne pas t'entendre ?! Tu me hurles dans les oreilles Enstein, j'tiens à mes tympans!   
Bon parfait, je sais pas pourquoi j'arrivais pas à vous joindre, j'aime pas ça...Comment ça se passe sur Lyoko ?   
SUR Lyoko ou SOUS Lyoko ? plaisanta Odd.   
Comment ça ?! Tu me fais peur Odd, explique !   
Xana s'est amusé à jouer à "Othello" avec Lyoko et il a tout retourné si tu vois ce que je veux dire...   
Odd, t'es pas sérieux ? Bah si, t'es sérieux ! répondit Jérémie lui même à sa propre question.bon voilà ce que vous allez faire, le mieux c'est que Yumi utilise son pouvoir télékinésique pour déplacer plusieurs pierres sur lesquelles sautera Aelita pour atteindre la tour qui est à l'envers et en dessous de...   
Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer ses instructions, Ulrich l'interrompit.   
Jérémie, c'est bien beau tout ça , mais y'a pas le moindre caillou sur, enfin, sous Lyoko et de plus dans le territoire de la forêt...Yumi ne pourrait-elle pas carrément déplacer Aelita avec son pouvoir ?   
Nan Ulrich je préfère pas c'est pas prudent du tout, Yumi est très forte mais son pouvoir l'affaiblit et je voudrais que pendant qu'Aelita flotte dans l'air une migraine l'empêche de continuer à la diriger...Ce serait prendre trop de risques...C'est pourquoi je propose d'escalader jusqu'à la tour mais dans l'autre sens, autrement dit, de vous suspendre au bord des falaises en vous accrochant les uns aux autres pour qu'Aelita puisse accéder à la tour...Autre chose j'me demande , Aelita, comment se fait-il que tu ne te sois pas aperçue de ce renversement de situation ?   
J'étais dans une tour et Xana n'a pas fait pivoter Lyoko mais l'a carrément inversé sans déplacement intermédiaire, donc je ne me suis pas rendue compte être passée sur l'autre coté de la plate-forme de la tour...expliqua la jeune fille humanoïde aux cheveux roses flamboyants.   
Je vois en effet...Oh nan ! la tour est gardée par des frolions, bien sûr ce sont ses seules bestioles qui puissent voler ! J'en compte quatre, ça devrait être faisable.   
Et ils s'affairèrent s'agripant à leurs chevilles les uns les autres pour permettre à Aelita d'être au niveau de l'"entrée" de la tour pour y pénétrer, mais à ce moment là...   
J'tiendrai pas longtemps ! s'exclamma Yumi dans un dernier effort supportant le poids de ses amis au bout de ses chevilles.   
Bah t'as plutôt intérêt paske j'veux pas être dévirtualisé sans avoir tué au moins deux frolions moi ! dit Odd cachant sa peur pourtant bien réelle.   
Mais quand Yumi essaya de s'agripper plus fermement au bord de la falaise, elle perturba les deux autres et Odd tomba puis fut dévirtualisé.   
Désolée Odd, mais fallait que j'me retienne mieux, expliqua Yumi.   
Bon vas-y Aelita ça devrait être bon,lança Yumi à Aelita en la regardant à bout de force.   
Non Yumi, je vois d'ici que l'échelle n'est pas assez longue sans Odd...   
J'ai une idée fit Ulrich enthousiaste.   
Ils remontèrent tous sur la falaise et Ulrich lança un Triplicata qui fit arriver 2 autres Ulrich.   
Au nombre de trois, on devrait pouvoir y arriver...   
Bien trouvé Ulrich! lui lança Yumi satisfaite.   
Ils reprirent leur décision et cette fois Aelita put descendre assez bas pour atteindre la tour.   
Aelita méfie-toi les 4 frolions sont toujours là ! prévint Jérémie, la créature aquiesca lui montrant qu'elle était au courant.   
Cette fois-ci l'ordre avait changé, s'attendant à 4 frolions, ils ont décidé de mettre Yumi au bas de l'"échelle" pour qu'elle puisse lancer son éventail, n'ayant pas besoin de se tenir.   
cette stratégie s'avéra efficace en effet Yumi couvrait Aelita qui se balançait au bout de la file vers la tour pour pouvoir y pénétrer sans se lâcher.   
Pendant ce temps Yumi lançait son éventail régulièrement pour empêcher les bestioles de toucher Aelita.   
Elle en détruisit 2 sur les 4 les 2 autres survivaient alors qu'Aelita réussit dans un élan à pénétrer la tour.   
Pendant ce temps Yumi esquivait encore et encore les tirs répétitifs des deux frolions restants, mais baissant sa garde un court instant, apparemment trop long se fit toucher deux fois par les sbires de Xana qui tiraient en décalage.   
Aelita commença à entrer le code.   
Yumi tenta d'esquiver un nouveau tir mais tomba et fut dévirtualisée pendant qu'ils tentaient tous les 4 (Yumi et 3 Ulrich) de remonter sur la terre ferme.   
Aelita eut enfin fini d'entrer le code et de s'occuper de désactiver la tour.   
Jérémie appuya donc sur "enter" pour un nouveau et traditionnel retour vers le passé.   
  
Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau au lycée en cours de physique.   
Eh, Jérémie, pourquoi Xana a agit aussi bizarrement tout à l'heure ?   
Tu veux dire pourquoi il a juste fait le bazarre dans la ville ? C'est simple, c'était un genre de leurre, son but n'était pas de faire le bazarre sur Terre, enfin de détruire plutôt mais de vous appeler sur Lyoko ce qu'il a fait et pensant que vous ne pourriez pas désactiver la tour, se croyait sauvé pour toujours en vous ayant coincés sur Lyoko, mais il a omis que l'être humain est capable d'escalader et de se ballancer en plein ciel pour atteindre la tour dans un élan, ça c'était le boulot d'Aelita, qui a été parfaite sur ce coup là d'ailleurs...   
Eh au fait ! J'me suis pas fait les deux derniers frolions que Yumi m'a laissé ! se rappela Odd.   
Pssst, Sissi, appela Odd discrètement tandis que celle-ci se retourna en se demandant ce que ce dernier lui voulait.   
Sissi, Oublies pas les nappes sous-terraines cette fois-ci !lança Odd discrètement esquissant un clin d'oeil.   
Mais ça ne se passa pas tout à fait comme prévu...   
Odd ! Toi qui discute, je suppose que tu connais la formule chimique de l'eau ? Nan ?   
Bien sûr mais c'est à Sissi que vous deviez poser la question...

FIN


End file.
